


In Your Eyes

by chezamanda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Meme, Post-Movie(s), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> [Drabble Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/114225871936/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) fill #22. Written for [Pamela](http://brbshittoavenge.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Usual notes apply - don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them.

"I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice."

Raleigh was surprised at Mako’s words.

They were bundled into the back seat of a nice car, being driven to the next interview in… whatever city they were in. There had hardly been any time for themselves since the press junket began - everyone wanted to know how they had managed to save the world. What they really wanted was to just disappear for a while, stop thinking so much.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he began, feeling as though he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

Mako leaned over and kissed him. And suddenly he didn’t feel so worried.


End file.
